clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guy W. Addams
This page is about the Jet pack Guy that appears in Lilly Aldean's stories on Fan fiction. Link <---- click. Do not edit unless their is a grammar/spelling mistake. This may result in a block. ---- Born: November 17, 1987 age 26 Friends/Aquaintances: 'Lilly Aldean , Dot The Disguise Gal, Gary the Gadget Guy The Director,Rookie Jordan, Annabelle. '''Family: ' Mrs. Margaret Addams, Mr. Addams, Jamie Addams, Drake Addams, Melissa Adams, Brenna Addams, Jared Adams, John Addams, Christina Addams. '''Enemies: Herbert P. Bear, Klutzy, Daryl Gaughan, Bellykid5 The Protobot. Health: Amazing Status: ''' Alive Appearance Guy wears a white shirt with a tie and blazer. Oh and a jet pack. Don't forget that. He has an EPF earpiece that is different that the ones an agent can buy and his special "lucky" glasses. Lilly (his girlfriend) makes comments about how "cute" his freckles on his cheeks are. (Look REEEEally closely.) Oh yeah and he's definetly grown more muscle since "The Journey." Early Life At home, Guy was the oldest of his 7 siblings. His parents work just about 24/7, hiring babysitters or having the older children watch the younger. When Jet was 16, his parents went on a two year long buisiness trip (2 YEARS?!) leaving Jet to watch out for the five siblings there were at the time. He realized that he couldn't take care of them all by himself so he resorted to their uncle. Their uncle was almost never sober and didn't give them proper care. Guy had to even take care of them there and, in the end, never got much more help. At the age of 21 he was recruited to the EPF as a tactical agent. In 2008 his parents moved to an island called Agona. He only visits them every once in a while when he's not busy working, which is almost never because he and Lilly work late at the EPF. Personality *Before dating Lilly: Before dating Lilly he was still a pretty nice guy except for his actions towards Rookie. He never smiled, laughed, or really said anything at work that wasn't related to the EPF. Whenever someone joked around during a mission he would get irritated or angry. He is very respectful of authority and others. He is strict and some would consider him a workoholic *When Jet is dating Lilly: He seems to be a much happier person and even lightens up. He smiles and laughs more frequently when around her and isn't as strict. When alone or with Lilly there has been at least two cases when he has broken down and cried over the loss of a family member. He also jokes around more and opens up to other people. Trivia *He killed Lilly Aldean's ex-husband. (Lilly was glad. He was a jerk.) *His top flight speed is about 25 miles per hour. *He hates when Lilly comments on his freckles. *His nickname for Lilly is Lil'. *He once quit the EPF when Lilly was fired because he wasn't able to communicate with her. Weeks later they were both rehired. *When Lilly had moved back to America because of harrasment from islanders, he was back to being a jerk to Rookie and yelling. *He tried to modify his jet pack to make it go faster when Lilly bet that she could beat him in a race with her racecar. *Lilly's nickname for him is "Freckles." *In America, he once joked about missing his jet pack. That was probably the longest he's gone without it. *He was poisoned by the Protobot and started having hallucinations. *He promised his parents that when he became and EPF agent, that he would protect his brothers and sisters when they were in danger. *When the Protobot returned, his sister was captured. *He's has been kinder to Rookie in the past few months. He still occasionally gets mad when something goes wrong. For example, the Gaughan Malitia bombed the Plaza in Club Penguin because Lilly was there. He blamed her for the whole thing. Quotes "Yes...yes very." "Oh my gosh are you serious?" "I'm going to wrap you up in chain now." "This Guy is back in the sky." "Rookie, why are you so obsessed with cookies?" "I need a shirt..." Guy: "I just think it's funny that he's so tall and you're so..." Lilly: "Don't say it." Guy: "You're sooo...not tall?" "Bring it on shorty!" "You smell like rainbows and beauty and.....beer?" "I'm not lonely I just happen to own a fish for company!" "Yo, everyone." (Did you ever realize how much he says this?) Igloo Jet's igloo is part training room, part office, part living actuall living space. His training side has shelves with EPF weapons and rows of weights. There's a table where he works on his jet pack every night he gets home early from work. His office work side, he claims is "all buisiness." It has a mahagony desk, filing cabinets, and shelves filled with EPF manuals, handbooks, and magazines. He has a very small living space, since he's almost never home. All it has is a small loveseat couch and a bed with a side table. EPF Messages *RED ALERT! We're under attack! We need to get to the System Defender, pronto! *Yo everyone - I've been investigating some unsuall computer activity. I've given my report to G - look for new orders soon. *Took a look into this crab guy in Puffle Launch. Spotted him, but he got away. All I know for sure is that it's NOT Klutzy. *That's bad news. That means EVERY crab on the island is now a suspect in our investigation. *Closed message - channel secure* Rookie, you can't reveal stuff like that! Now Herbert knows we know his plan! *Hmm… I don't trust this message from Herbert. We've tried working with him before, and he has not proven trustworthy. *Finished a fly-by of the site north of the Cove. There may still be Test Bots active down there. No telling if Protobot's offline *Yo, I KNEW we couldn't trust you Herbert! I dare you to show your face at the Medieval Party - we're ready for you anytime, anyplace! *Found a suspicious device in the Cave, underground. Spoke to a few agents, and they found one too. No other sign of Herbert though. *Nah, it ain't your fault G. I shouldn't have lost my cool, and dared Herbert to attack us. It's my bad - I apologize. *So G, I was wondering, when are we going to hear more about that party you're planning? *Update: just checked on Herbert. The extra heat on the island hasn't affected the Air Conditioner 3000. He is still safely secured. *Finished another sweep of the island. No sign of Herbert. How did he just vanish into thin air? You'd think he'd be groggy from his four month nap… *Man, I can't believe we still haven't heard from Herbert! You'd think he'd be bragging about how he got away. Where IS he? *I was keeping an eye on the Migrator, in case Herbert tried to board in disguise. Saw lots of Vikings, dinosaurs, and pirates. No polar bears. *Alert! Radar is picking up something BIG flying around the island! It's too fast to follow – has anyone gotten a visual on this thing yet? * Mayday! Mayday! We've got an emergency situation! A... dragon has taken over the island!? What is going on here? Orders? *- Great work everyone - keep it up! These Super Villains are no match for the Elite Penguin Force! *Whoa! Hey everyone, sensors just started picking up some weird energy readings. Is there another Meteor or something nearby? * I don't want to get my hopes up, but it looks like this BIG BIG KAHUNA thing is actually happy now. Glad we calmed it down at last. *Hey everyone. I was just in the Forest, minding my own business, when I heard a strange sound. It was like a long ooOOOooOOOooh sound. Any ideas what it was? *Umm... Gary? Are you feeling okay? You've been acting... kinda strange. * Keep your eyes peeled for suspicious activity at film shoots. Security is top priority with all these VIP's mulling around. *Agents. It's been too quiet for comfort lately. We've got a couple of high profile threats we haven't tracked down. *Keep sharp out there.I'm seeing a lot of real fine work out there, agents. One agent in particular showed great skill and bravery. You know who you are. *Report to the Command Room to check out Spy Drills – our new elite training terminal. Hone skills. Earn medals. Gear up. Enough said. *Warning all agents. Nearly crash landed when a strong wind knocked me off course. Not every day I fly through flurries as dangerous as those. Really chilly up there. *Reports are coming on of Puffles digging up rare items! Those goofy little fur balls never cease to amaze me. Great to have 'em on our team. *Great work agents. Darth Herbert and the Empire have been defeated. Take a break. You deserve it. *Herbert's been far too quiet lately. We're beginning to wonder if we've seen the last of him. Or if he'll wash up somewhere. Newpaper Appearances *Issue 389: Ask Jet Pack Guy : Why do you wear a jet pack? Level with me. Wouldn't YOU want to wear a jet pack? Tactically speaking, they're awesome. My jet pack allows me to be the EPF's eye in the sky. I know this island like the back of my flipper. I can tell if a rock, polar bear, or crab is out of place. What does your igloo look like? Here's what I can tell you. One side's devoted to training. I keep my workout gear, night vision goggles, and tactical gadgets in an equipment closet. The other side is all business—mahogany desk, filing cabinet, and fish bowl. My fish, Flash, keeps me company while I write my jet pack memoirs. What's the island's biggest threat? Greatest threat? Herbert P. Bear. If there are any signs of him, report it to the EPF immediately. Protobot is also a concern. We believe he was deleted, but we can't be certain. *Issue 404: Prepare for Space Flight! Astronaut training not for the faint of heart By JPG — If you think you have what it takes for space flight—think again. It requires by-the-book, no-nonsense focus. You gotta be tough. You gotta be bold. You gotta be willing to take risks. If you're scared of heights, you're going to need a lot of courage. So leave your scaredy-pants at the door. Ready to dive in? Here are some tips to help: Practice jumping really high. If you think you've jumped high enough— JUMP HIGHER! We're going to space! Conquer gravity. Get your friends to spin you round, fast as they can! And there are three things you can't forget: fuel, food AND a green puffle. Don't forget 'em. One more thing, ice cream in space is terrible. So, stock up on astronaut ice cream (the dehydrated stuff—it's much better) Revealed by Herbert: '''Secret Agent Identities JET PACK GUY ' '''Welcome to another edition of EPF secrets. I have another secret agent's identity to reveal. Have your seen this "GUY"around the island? '''Name: ' Jet pack Guy. Real name: ' Guy. '''Rank: ' Tactical lead. 'Strengths: ' Resourceful, tough, disciplined. '''Weaknesses: '''Very stem, teamwork needs improvement.' '''Top flight speed: '''680.59 meters/second. (25MPH) '''Notes: ' Agent has memorized all EPF protocols. Can still recite PSA handbook from memory. Issue 419: Rookie: Hiya, JPG! What's the awesomest thing you've done today? I mean other than the everyday awesomeness JPG: Hello Rookie. It's been busy. Rookie: Okay, first question. Well, second maybe? I dont know. Is it the first or second? JPG: That was the second. Rookie: Right, so...third question? What's your favorite food? JPG: Is this the "really important project" you need help with? Rookie: Ya! You're helping me with this interview, buddy! JPG: sighs Okay. Hardtack. It packs well. Never goes bad. Rookie: What is that? It sounds really cool. Hmm...what else should i ask? JPG: Your last question... please. Rookie: That's it! The perfect question: what is the secret fifth class of the EPF? JPG: Stand back, Rookie. Rookie: He flew away! Must've had an important mission. This is Rookie signing off. Sign off